


Echte Helden

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Chaptered, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Romance, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... gibt es nur im Kino? Von wegen. Auch ganz alltägliche Situationen können den Helden in dir fordern.<br/>(Antwort auf die Prompttabelle "Heldenreise", früher unter dem Titel "Heldenreise")</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/89653.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der Held in seiner Welt - Figuren und Setting

**Author's Note:**

> Eine meiner Bingotabellen bei 120_minuten greift das Erzählmuster "Heldenreise" auf. Die Idee ist, dazu neun Beiträge mit durchgehender Handlung zu schreiben. Ich habe mich für einen humorvollen Ansatz entschieden ;)  
> Die einzelnen Prompts finden sich in den Überschriften der Kapitel.

***

"Ah, da sind Sie ja wieder." Nadeshda wirkte überraschend erfreut darüber, daß er nach seiner Dienstbesprechung nochmal ins Büro zurückgekommen war. Nicht, daß sie ein schlechtes Arbeitsverhältnis hatten - aber so viel Begeisterung war dann doch ungewöhnlich. Verdächtig ungewöhnlich.

"Mhm", entgegnete er daher nur vorsichtig und wartete ab, was da noch kommen mochte.

"Eben hat nämlich Frau Klemm angerufen."

In etwa in die Richtung waren seine Vermutungen gegangen. "So?"

"Ja ..." Nadeshda nestelte an ihrem Schal herum. "Sie will unbedingt heute noch einen Sachstandbericht zum Fall Winterfeld. Mündlich. Und sie ist in der Außenstelle."

"Ah."

"Ja ..." Nadeshda sah ihn mit stiller Verzweiflung an. "Ich bin doch heute Abend verabredet, mit Martin, und wenn ich jetzt noch zur Staatsanwaltschaft fahren muß -" Sie stockte, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Sie hat Sie auch angerufen."

Thiel grinste. "Ja." Das war ein bißchen gemein, aber andererseits war es auch lustig gewesen, Nadeshda dabei zuzusehen, wie sie versuchte aus der Sache herauszukommen. "Ich mach' das. Sie können ruhig Feierabend machen."

"Danke." Nadeshda lächelte ihn erleichtert an. "Aber schaffen Sie das noch? Sie hat was von halb sechs gesagt."

"Kein Problem. Boerne nimmt mich mit. Wir haben anschließend sowieso in der Gegend noch was vor."

"Ach so." Nadeshda wurde rot, und er merkte, wie ihm selbst auch die Wärme ins Gesicht stieg.

Verdammt. Jetzt waren es schon bald drei Wochen, daß die Kollegen Bescheid wußten, aber anscheinend schaffte er es immer noch nicht, mit Nadeshda über Boerne zu reden, ohne daß es sie beide in Verlegenheit stürzte. Er räusperte sich. "Na dann einen schönen -"

"Frank, wo bleibst du denn! Die Klemm wartet nicht, und unser Abendessen erst recht nicht!"

Und woran sich anscheinend auch nichts ändern würde, war Boernes Talent, im unpassendsten Moment ohne anzuklopfen ins Büro zu stürzen.

"Frau Krusenstern." Boerne nickte Nadeshda kurz zu und griff nach seinem Arm. "Jetzt komm schon, sonst können wir den Abend vergessen."

Thiel seufzte innerlich. Nadeshda warf ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick zu, was ihn fast wieder zum Lachen gebracht hätte. Naja, wenigstens war die peinliche Stille von eben vorbei. "Wir sehen uns morgen", sagte er deshalb nur. "Und einen schönen Abend."

"Ihnen auch", sagte Nadeshda.

***

Erst als sie schon im Treppenhaus waren und Boerne ihn bereits im Detail über das Lokal informierte, in dem er einen Tisch reserviert hatte, wurde ihm bewußt, daß Nadeshda ihn und Boerne gemeint hatte. Zusammen. Warum das so eine große Sache war, wußte er auch nicht, aber ihm war plötzlich fast schwindelig vor Glück.

"Stimmt was nicht?" fragte Boerne, der, seit sie zusammen waren, ein geradezu unheimliches Gespür dafür entwickelt hatte, wann er ihm nicht zuhörte. Nicht, daß ihn das vom Reden abhielt.

"Nadeshda hat uns einen schönen Abend gewünscht."

"Ja?" Boerne sah ihn aufmerksam an und schien darauf zu warten, daß er zum Punkt kam.

"Uns beiden", entgegnete er schwach, weil ihm nicht einfiel, wie er das besser erklären sollte. Aber, Gottseidank, Boerne verstand ihn auch so und lächelte nur. Das war vielleicht das, was ihn bei dieser ganzen Sache am meisten überrascht hatte. Und weil er in diesem Moment so glücklich war, daß er nicht wußte, was er sagen sollte, zog er den anderen an sich und küßte ihn. Auf dem Parkplatz direkt vor dem Polizeipräsidium, und das überraschte ihn vielleicht noch mehr als die Tatsache, daß Boerne ihn ohne Worte verstand.

* tbc *


	2. Die Welt gerät aus den Fugen - Einführung des Konflikts

***

_Einige Tage später ..._

Ein unbarmherziges Geräusch weckte ihn. Es brauchte einige Zeit bis ihm klar wurde, daß das nicht sein Wecker war, sondern das lautstarke Schimpfen eines Vogels, der vermutlich die Katze der Nachbarn im Garten erspäht hatte. Thiel seufzte und warf einen Blick auf den Wecker. Kurz nach sieben. Da hatte man schonmal Urlaub, und dann sowas. Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite, was nicht ganz einfach war, weil er festgehalten wurde, und versuchte das Geschrei zu ignorieren, um wieder einzuschlafen. Aber das war einfacher gedacht als getan. Er war wach. Hellwach. Die Amsel steigerte die Lautstärke noch um einige Dezibel, und ihm war zu warm. Er versuchte, vorsichtig ein paar Zentimeter von dem warmen Körper neben ihm abzurücken, mit dem Erfolg, daß er noch näher gezogen wurde.

"Wieso schläfst du nicht?" murmelte Boerne verschlafen.

"Tschuldigung." Er drehte sich wieder um. "Ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

"Zu spät." Boerne gähnte, aber er sah nicht unglücklich aus. Und wenn er länger darüber nachdachte, war ihm eigentlich doch nicht zu warm. Wie er das all die Jahre ausgehalten hatte, alleine zu schlafen, war ihm unbegreiflich. Jedenfalls schlief er sehr viel besser, seit er nicht mehr alleine schlief. Boernes Finger wanderten ziellos über seine Haut, und er mußte lachen. "Das kitzelt."

"Mhm", sagte Boerne und ließ die Hand in seinen Nacken gleiten. "Besser?"

...

"Hast du auch Hunger?"

"Du denkst jetzt ans Essen?" fragte Boerne entsetzt und schaute ihn aus großen Augen an.

"Ich frühstücke immer um die Zeit ... mir knurrt der Magen ..."

Boerne seufzte theatralisch.

"Wir können doch auch nach dem Frühstück ..."

"Sehr romantisch."

"Ich meine -"

Boerne lachte. "In Ordnung. Nicht, daß du mir hier noch einen Schwächeanfall erleidest."

"Idiot." Er tat sein bestes, beleidigt zu klingen, aber es wollte ihm nicht so richtig gelingen. Boerne zog ihn wieder näher und murmelte "nur noch fünf Minuten", und er wäre in dieser losen Umarmung fast wieder eingedöst, als Boerne plötzlich sagte: "Nächstes Wochenende habe ich Geburtstag. Wollen wir da vielleicht essen gehen?"

"Wann?" fragte Thiel und hatte im gleichen Moment ein schlechtes Gewissen, daß er das nicht wußte. Irgendwie war Boernes Geburtstag noch nie ein Thema gewesen.

"Sonntag."

Auswärts essen - wenn Boerne Lust dazu hatte, so seinen Geburtstag zu feiern, warum nicht. Also nickte er und sagte: "Klar, paßt doch, an dem Wochenende habe ich auch keinen Dienst", als ihm schlagartig etwas anderes klar wurde. Bisher waren auch Geburtstagsgeschenke kein Thema gewesen. Aber angesichts ihrer veränderten Beziehung ... verdammt. Er mußte ein Geschenk besorgen. Und heute war Dienstag. Er rechnete nach - innerhalb von 13 Tagen.

***

Beim Frühstück versuchte er, aus Boerne herauszubekommen, was der an seinem Geburtstag gerne machte. Er hatte eine Weile gegrübelt, wie er das Thema unauffällig ansprechen konnte, und hatte Boerne dann kurzerhand erzählt, woran er sich aus seiner eigenen Kindheit erinnerte. Kindheitserinnerungen waren ein guter Einstieg, dachte er, während er von Topfschlagen und Apfelessen erzählte, und wenn Boerne erst einmal ins Reden gekommen war, würde er sicher das ein oder andere nützliche erfahren.

Aber Boerne kam nicht ins Reden. Offenbar hatte er das eine Thema erwischt, bei dem Boerne zur Einsilbigkeit neigte. Thiel stockte mitten in der Geschichte darüber, wie seine Freunde zu seinem zehnten Geburtstag alle bei ihm übernachtet und wie sie ein riesiges Matratzen und Deckenlager im Wohnzimmer aufgeschlagen hatten, und fragte: "Und wie hast du als Kind gefeiert?"

"So weit zurück erinnere ich mich gar nicht", sagte Boerne. "Und später, da habe ich eigentlich kaum noch Geburtstage gefeiert. Es war ja immer Ferienzeit, da waren sowieso immer alle in Urlaub." Er griff nach dem Brötchenkorb. "Willst du noch eins?"

Boernes Stimme hatte völlig normal geklungen, aber er hatte den Blickkontakt vermieden, während er geredet hatte. Und mit einem Mal erinnerte er sich an eine Bemerkung, die der andere vor langer Zeit gemacht hatte, darüber, daß er zu genial für seine Mitschüler gewesen sei. Damals hatte er das als typische Überheblichkeit abgetan, aber jetzt stellte er sich vor, wie andere Kinder wohl auf Boerne reagiert haben mochten, und hätte sich beinahe auf die Zunge gebissen, daß er das Thema überhaupt angeschnitten hatte. Natürlich hatte Boerne keine Kindergeburtstage gefeiert. Wer wäre denn gekommen? Seine Cousine?

"Ja, danke." Er nahm ein Brötchen.

13 Tage.

Boerne haßte Geburtstage.

Und er hatte nicht den Hauch einer Idee, was er ihm schenken könnte.

* tbc *


	3. Verbündete und Vorbereitung

***

Nachdem er sich den ganzen Tag über den Kopf zermartert hatte, worüber Boerne sich wohl freuen könnte, mußte er einsehen, daß er so nicht weiterkam. Er war schon immer schlecht gewesen, was das anging. Und jemand in Boernes Alter, der hatte ja eigentlich schon alles, was man so brauchte. Er sah sich schon mit irgendeinem Notgeschenk - einer Flasche Wein, die vermutlich nicht Boernes Geschmack traf, oder einer Krawatte, bei deren Auswahl er wahrscheinlich noch mehr falsch machen konnte als beim Wein. Und das war fast noch schlimmer als gar kein Geschenk.

Boerne warf ihm von der Couch einen Blick zu und lächelte.

"Hm?"

"Du siehst sehr grimmig aus, wenn du liest und dich konzentrierst", erklärte Boerne.

"Sehr schmeichelhaft."

"Das ist niedlich", entgegnete Boerne, und bevor Thiel wegen der Wortwahl protestieren konnte, redete er schon weiter, "könnte aber sehr wohl auch ein Symptom einer beginnenden Altersweitsichtigkeit sein. Du solltest bei Gelegenheit -"

"Boerne! Was habe ich zu dem Thema gesagt?!"

"Sowas wie _niedlich_ willst du aus meinem Mund nicht hören?"

"Das auch." Thiel legte das Buch zur Seite, in dem er zu lesen vorgegeben hatte. "Aber vor allem sollst du damit aufhören, ständig irgendwelche Krankheitsbilder bei mir zu diagnostizieren."

"Spielverderber", murrte Boerne und legte die Zeitung zur Seite. "Wollen wir kochen?"

***

Für eine Weile hatte Boerne ihn tatsächlich von der Geschenkfrage abgelenkt. Nicht daß er sich deswegen beschwerte, dachte Thiel, während er den gleichmäßigen Atemzügen des anderen lauschte. Aber jetzt war es an der Zeit, der Wahrheit ins Auge zu blicken. Er brauchte Hilfe. Gleich morgen würde er sich auf die Suche machen. Vielleicht fing er am besten mit Frau Haller an.

***

"Ein Geschenk für Boerne? Da sind Sie aber recht spät dran."

Thiel seufzte. Sein Versuch, das Gespräch ganz unauffällig auf Geburtstage, mögliche Geburtstagsgeschenke und Boerne zu lenken, ohne daß Frau Haller seine Notlage bemerkte, war wohl von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen. Nunja, wenn er ehrlich war, war ihm schon gleich kein plausibler Grund eingefallen, warum er während seines Urlaubs in der Münsteraner Rechtsmedizin vorbeischaute. Allen Einfallsreichtum hatte er schon Boerne gegenüber aufgebraucht, der es noch viel merkwürdiger gefunden hätte, wenn er ihm erklärt hätte, daß er während ihres gemeinsamen Urlaubs alleine in die Rechtsmedizin wollte. Also hatte er erzählt, daß er seinem Vater im Garten helfen mußte. Obwohl das alles ja nur in Boernes Interesse war und der auch ganz angetan schien von der Idee, dann seinerseits alleine Golf spielen zu können, hatte es sich sehr merkwürdig und unangenehm angefühlt, Boerne anzulügen. Vor allem, weil er wußte, daß er nur deshalb nicht durchschaut wurde, weil Boerne ihm vertraute und gar nicht auf die Idee kam, er könne etwas anderes als die Wahrheit sagen. Aber er schüttelte dieses Gefühl schnell wieder ab - für so eine Sache mußten eben auch Opfer gebracht werden.

Die Rechtsmedizinerin ritt zum Glück nicht weiter auf dem Thema Zeitplanung herum, sondern schien inzwischen ernsthaft nachzudenken. "Also, ich bringe ihm an seinem Geburtstag meistens einen Kaffee mit - seine Lieblingssorte, von der Kaffeestand vorm Institut", ergänzte sie, als sie seinen ungläubigen Blick sah. "Wenn sein Geburtstag auf einen Arbeitstag fällt. Ansonsten ... nichts, muß ich zugeben. Er feiert ja auch nie."

"Genau. Deshalb hab' ich ihm ja auch noch nie was geschenkt. Aber jetzt ..." er sah sie verzweifelt an, und Frau Haller nickte zustimmend. "Jetzt wäre das ein ziemlicher Fauxpas, da haben Sie wohl recht, Herr Thiel."

"Musik vielleicht?"

"Dazu müßten Sie wissen, was er schon hat und was er gerne noch hätte", gab Frau Haller zu Bedenken. "Und, mit Verlaub, ich glaube, die Auswahl würde Ihnen schwer fallen. Oder haben Sie sich in den letzten Monaten verstärkt mit klassischer Musik beschäftigt?"

"Eher nicht", murmelte er niedergeschlagen.

"Vielleicht was, was man zum Golfspielen so braucht?"

"Und das wäre?"

"Wieso sehen Sie mich an?" Frau Haller schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß nur, daß es da um Golfschläger und kleine weiße Bälle geht."

"Aber er erzählt doch regelmäßig ... haben Sie denn da nicht das ein oder andere aufgeschnappt?"

Frau Haller lächelte. "Haben Sie?"

Verdammt. Er fühlte sich richtig mies, weil er sich so wenig für Boernes Hobbys interessierte. Aber was sollte er sagen - Opern und Golf gingen eben nicht an ihn. Es war ja auch nicht so, als wäre Boerne jetzt zum St.-Pauli-Fan mutiert, bloß weil sie ... weil sie jetzt zusammen waren.

"Fällt Ihnen sonst noch jemand ein, der vielleicht eine Idee haben könnte?"

Frau Haller schüttelte den Kopf. "Leider nicht. Die Herren vom Golfclub scheinen mir nicht die richtigen Ansprechpartner für so eine Frage. Früher hat er ja manchmal Zeit mit Professor Dreiden verbracht, aber in den letzten Jahren ist der Kontakt wohl etwas eingeschlafen. Und weiter wüßte ich von niemandem."

Thiel seufzte. Das war wohl wahr. In den letzten Jahren hatte Boerne den größten Teil seiner Freizeit mit ihm verbracht. Auch wenn sie verdammt lange gebraucht hatten um dahinter zu kommen, warum das so war.

"Jetzt schauen Sie nicht so betrübt, Herr Kommissar." Frau Haller lächelte ihn an. "Ich bin mir sicher, er freut sich. Selbst wenn Sie ihm ein Paar Socken schenken."

***

Frau Haller hatte gut reden. Ja, Boerne würde sich vermutlich sogar wirklich freuen. Aber das war einfach nicht richtig ... er sollte ihm etwas Besonderes schenken. Etwas Großartiges. Etwas, was Boerne sich immer schon gewünscht und noch nie bekommen hatte.

In seiner Verzweiflung schaute er sogar bei Nadeshda vorbei, nachdem er ein unergiebiges Telefonat mit Boernes Schwester hinter sich gebracht hatte. Vielleicht nicht die beste seiner Ideen, da sie sich immer noch nicht persönlich begegnet waren und er nicht so recht gewußt hatte, wie er sich vorstellen sollte. _Ich bin der, von dem Sie schon gehört haben, aber wir kennen uns noch nicht_ \- das ging ja wohl gar nicht. Also hatte er sich auf seinen Namen beschränkt und auf _ein Freund Ihres Bruders_ , was ihr Verhältnis nur sehr unzureichend beschrieb und nicht einmal früher gestimmt hätte, denn Freunde in dem Sinn waren sie eigentlich nie gewesen. Boernes Schwester hatte entsprechend irritiert gewirkt und schien die Situation ebenso unangenehm zu finden wie er. Mehr als _wir schenken uns schon seit zwanzig Jahren nichts mehr_ hatte er auch nicht aus ihr herausbekommen; das und die Bestätigung, daß Boerne, soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, überhaupt nie Geburtstage gefeiert hatte.

Nadeshda schien ebenso überrascht wie Frau Haller, ihn während seines Urlaubs zu sehen.

"Ich dachte, Sie sind beschäftigt", sagte sie und wurde prompt rot. Na wunderbar. Dachte sie etwa, Boerne und er verbrachten den gesamten Urlaub im Bett oder was? Er verscheuchte die leise Stimme, die ihn daran erinnerte, daß sie in der Tat überdurchschnittlich viel Zeit an eben diesem Ort verbracht hatten, und ging zur Offensive über.

"Boerne hat Geburtstag."

"Aha." Sie sah ihn fragend an. "Das hat wohl jeder, oder?"

"Bald. Nächstes Wochenende", präzisierte er.

"Ja?"

"Ich brauche eine Geschenkidee."

"Du lieber Himmel." Nadeshda sah ehrlich bestürzt aus. "Für Boerne? Was braucht er denn?"

"Nichts. das ist es ja eben."

"Hm ..." Sie sah ihn an. "Also ehrlich, Chef ... ich habe keine Ahnung. Müßten Sie das nicht am besten wissen?"

Thiel seufzte.

"Einen Gutschein vielleicht?"

"Einen Gutschein wofür?"

"Keine Ahnung. Ein Opernbesuch?"

"Wieso denken immer alle gleich an Opern?"

Nadeshda seufzte. "Hat er denn sonst noch Hobbys? So gut kenne ich ihn ja nun auch nicht. Zauberzubehör?"

"Das hat er aufgegeben."

"Hm ... Golfzubehör?"

"Kennen Sie sich da aus?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

"Nicht wirklich." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe keine Idee, tut mir leid."

"Was haben Sie denn Ihrem Martin -"

"Das paßt nun wirklich nicht", unterbrach ihn Nadeshda hastig und wurde schon wieder rot. Verdammt. "Vielleicht hat Frau Klemm ja eine Idee."

"Hm?"

"Naja, die zwei kennen sich doch schon lange", ergänzte Nadeshda, "länger als Silke und er."

***

"Als Kind hat er Käfer gesammelt", tönte Frau Klemms sonore Stimme aus dem Telefonhörer. "Er war ein merkwürdiges Kind."

"Da ist er aber inzwischen wohl drüber weg", entgegnete Thiel. "Zumindest habe ich noch keine Käfersammlung entdeckt." Wohl aber ein halbes Regalbrett mit Büchern über Insekten, was er bislang mit Boernes Beruf in Verbindung gebracht hatte.

"Also wissen Sie, Thiel ... eigentlich interessiert mich Ihr Privatleben ja überhaupt nicht."

"Sagen Sie doch gleich, daß Sie auch keine Idee haben", antwortete er ungerührt. Die ganze Geschenksuche hatte immerhin den positiven Nebeneffekt, daß es ihm inzwischen fast gar nicht mehr unangenehm war, über Boerne und ihn zu reden.

Frau Klemm brummte unwillig. "Ich finde sowieso, Erwachsene sollten sich nichts mehr schenken. Sie sehen ja, wohin das führt."

"Aber -"

"Jaja, ich weiß. Junge Liebe und so." Frau Klemm seufzte. "Aber ich habe wirklich keine Idee, und eigentlich muß ich auch arbeiten. Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen habe ich nämlich keinen Urlaub."

Das war's dann wohl, dachte Thiel, nachdem er sich verabschiedet und aufgelegt hatte. In einigen Stunden kam Boerne vom Golfplatz zurück, und er war noch keinen Schritt weiter. Und jetzt mußte er auch noch bei Herbert vorbei, der sich seine Mitwirkung als Alibi teuer bezahlen ließ.

* tbc *


	4. Handlungszwang - Einsatz und Risiko erhöhen sich

***

"Und, war's nett?"

"Frag nicht", brummte Thiel. Wenigstens mußte er in diesem Fall nicht lügen - ihm tat jeder Knochen weh, weil Herbert ihn im Garten hatte schuften lassen. Unkrautjäten war so ziemlich das unangenehmste, was es da zu tun gab. Vor allem, wenn sein Vater mit einer Flasche Bier daneben im Schatten saß und fröhlich verkündete, daß er ihm ja leider nicht helfen konnte, wegen seiner Hüfte.

"Ein bißchen Bewegung an der frischen Luft schadet dir mal gar nicht", sagte Boerne und lachte. Das hob seine Laune nun überhaupt nicht. Wieso gab er sich eigentlich soviel Mühe, ein Geschenk zu finden? Er brummte _Schön, daß du Spaß beim Golfspielen hattest_ und wollte ins Bad, um den halben Garten abzuwaschen, als ihn Boerne stoppte.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?" Das klang so besorgt, daß sein Ärger wieder verrauchte.

"Ich bin stundenlang durch Herberts Garten gekrochen. Mir tut alles weh."

"Mhm." Finger tasteten an seinen Schultern entlang hoch zum Nacken. "Fühlt sich ziemlich verspannt an. Was hast du denn gemacht?"

"Unkraut gejätet."

"Ah. Spannend." Zwei Daumen drückten sich genau an der richtigen Stelle in seine verspannten Nackenmuskeln. Das tat weh und gleichzeitig gut, wie auch immer Boerne das schaffte. "Ist er immer noch ungehalten, weil er als letztes von uns erfahren hat?"

"Was?" Er hatte nicht richtig zugehört, weil all seine Konzentration von Boernes Händen gefangen genommen worden war.

"Dein Vater. Ist er immer noch -"

"Als wäre das meine Schuld, daß er wochenlang durch Indien trampt und nichts von sich hören läßt!"

Boerne stoppte. "Nein. Und reg' dich nicht auf, sonst verspannst du dich nur noch mehr. Heiß duschen wäre nicht verkehrt, dann wird der Muskelkater vielleicht nicht ganz so schlimm."

"Was meinst du, was ich gerade tun wollte", brummte Thiel. An Herbert, den Streit, den sie gehabt hatten, als er von Boerne erfahren hatte, und vor allem die Sorgen, die er sich gemacht hatte, als Herbert sich von seinem Indientrip tage- und wochenlang nicht gemeldet hatte, wollte er jetzt am allerwenigsten denken. Aber dann legte Boerne die Arme um ihn und das Kinn auf seine Schulter, und der Gedanke an seinen Vater verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war.

"Weiß ich doch", murmelte Boerne. "Sehr vernünftig von dir."

...

"Kommst du mit?"

"Die Dusche sollte doch der Entspannung dienen."

"Das ist doch entspannend."

"Wenn's drauf ankommt, ist deine Logik wirklich unübertrefflich."

***

"Ich hab' da übrigens was für dich", sagte Boerne völlig unvermittelt, während sie vor dem Fernseher saßen und er schon fast eingedöst war.

"Was?" Thiel sah ungläubig auf das Päckchen, das vor seine Nase geschoben worden war. "Wieso?"

"Nur so", sagte Boerne und lächelte.

"Aber ..."

"Dann eben zum fünfzigsten."

"Fünfzigsten?"

"Tag, den wir zusammen sind."

"Oh." Er starrte auf das kleine Päckchen. "Ist das heute?"

"Eigentlich ist heute der 49. Ich hatte keine Lust zu warten. Jetzt mach' schon auf!"

***

"Ein Abus-Kettenschloß ..." Thiel starrte ungläubig auf das Geschenk in seiner Hand. "Woher wußtest du -"

"Du hast den halben Abend seufzend vor deinem Katalog gesessen und ihn dann an der Stelle aufgeschlagen liegengelassen", unterbrach Boerne ihn amüsiert. "Außerdem habe ich keine Lust mehr, alle Jahre wieder das Gejammer zu hören, daß dir schon wieder dein Fahrrad geklaut worden ist."

Das Ding war ihm viel zu teuer vorgekommen - immerhin war sein Rad nicht mehr das jüngste und selbst nicht mehr viel wert. Aber _granitharte, 10 mm starke Sechskantkette, massiver, gegen brutale Angriffe (Hammer, Bolzenschneider, Säge etc.) gesicherter Schloßkörper_ hatte sich sehr verführerisch angehört. Alleine die Vorstellung, wie der nächste dieser hinterhältigen Fahrraddiebe sich die Zähne an so einem Schloß ausbeißen würde ...

"Danke", sagte er. Und im gleichen Moment fiel ihm ein, daß Boerne ihm damit mal eben so und nebenbei genau das geschenkt hatte, was er sich wünschte. Und er hatte nach wie vor keine Geschenkidee.

Verdammt.

* tbc *


	5. Joker (nervende Väter, die es eigentlich nur gut meinen)

***

_Am Nachmittag desselben Tages (Rückblick) ..._

"Naja, und als ich dann den Jahrestag ihrer dritten Wiedergeburt vergessen habe, war's vorbei. Indira hat ihre Sachen gepackt, und das letzte, was ich von ihr gehört habe, ist, daß sie jetzt in einem Ashram in Poona lebt."

"Vaddern", stöhnte Thiel und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. "Laß endlich gut sein."

"Du könntest ruhig mal auf mich hören - bei sowas hab' ich eben mehr Lebenserfahrung als du", redete sein Vater unbeirrt weiter. "Deine Mutter zum Beispiel - die hat damals drei Tage nicht mit mir geredet, weil ich ihr zum Geburtstag einen Baum für ein Aufforstungsprojekt in Tansania geschenkt habe. Und ein gutes Jahr später haben wir uns scheiden lassen. Ich will jetzt nicht sagen, daß das unbedingt ursächlich -"

"Vaddern!" Er richtete sich auf und ächzte, weil sein Rücken inzwischen wirklich weh tat. "Was interessiert dich das überhaupt! Ich denke, du magst Boerne nicht."

"Das habe ich nie gesagt", protestierte sein Vater. "Ich finde ja nur, du hättest das nicht vor mir verheimlichen müssen, und -"

"Du warst weg", zwängte Thiel zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch. "In Indien. Falls du dich erinnerst."

"Als hättest du das nicht schon früher gewußt", brummte sein Vater, schwieg dann aber angesichts des Blicks, den er ihm zuwarf.

...

"Das nicht! Das ist kein Unkraut!"

"Was ... schon gut, ich will's gar nicht wissen."

...

"Wieso nennst du ihn eigentlich immer noch Boerne? Hat der Kerl keinen Vornamen?"

"Karl-Friedrich."

...

"Vielleicht ist Boerne doch nicht so schlecht."

...

"Ich würd' dir ja helfen, aber meine Hüfte ..."

"Jaja."

_*Plöpp*_

...

"Du mußt dir ein bißchen Mühe geben, weißt du. An Beziehungen muß man arbeiten, von alleine funktioniert das nicht."

"Vaddern!"

"Ich sach ja nur."

"Ich geb' mir ja auch Mühe! Oder was meinst du, was ich hier gerade mache!"

"Deinem alten Vater würdest du doch wohl hoffentlich sowieso helfen, oder?"

...

"Dir fällt schon was ein", sagte sein Vater, als er sich verabschiedete. "Es muß auch gar nichts Großartiges sein. Tu einfach dein Bestes, dann wird das schon."

"Vaddern ..."

"Das Alleinesein bekommt dir nicht, Junge. Verbock's nicht gleich wieder."

Thiel seufzte.

* tbc *


	6. Herber Rückschlag, der alles zu vernichten droht

***

Während Boerne duschte und dabei eine Arie sang, die nicht wirklich für seine Stimmlage vorgesehen, aber erstaunlicherweise trotzdem wiederzuerkennen war - die Dauerbeschallung mit Boernes Plattensammlung hatte auch bei Thiel inzwischen ihre Spuren hinterlassen - überlegte er, wohin ihn seine bisherigen Bemühungen gebracht hatten. Wein und Krawatten hatte er bereits ausgeschlossen. Noch mehr Musik zur Auswahl - das würde er sich selbst nicht antun. Alles, was je über Käfer und sonstige Insekten geschrieben worden war, schien Boerne bereits zu besitzen. Seine Zauberausrüstung hatte er vor einem halben Jahr für einen wohltätigen Zweck gestiftet. Blieb Golf, ein Hobby, das Boerne Spaß machte und ihn nicht belastete. Bestimmt gab es da irgendetwas schickes, was er noch brauchen könnte. Eine kurze Internetrecherche, während Boerne noch geschlafen hatte, hatte ihn allerdings nicht weitergebracht. Mit den meisten Begriffen konnte er nichts anfangen, und außerdem hatte er keinen Überblick über Boernes Golfausrüstung und keine Ahnung, was er alles schon hatte.

Da blieb nur eins. Er suchte eine Weile in Boernes Handy nach der richtigen Nummer, rief Richtung Bad "Ich geh' schon mal Brötchen holen" und griff sich sein eigenes Handy. Wenn dieser Bollinger in Boernes Augen ein würdiger Gegner auf dem Golfplatz war, dann mußte er sich ja wohl auskennen.

Das Gespräch gestaltete sich nicht ganz so schwierig wie das mit Boernes Schwester, weil Bollinger ihn einerseits schon kannte - und ihm noch etwas schuldig war, immerhin hatte er ihnen beiden sein Leben zu verdanken - und weil er sich andererseits diesmal eine einigermaßen plausible Geschichte hatte einfallen lassen.

"Die Sache ist die", sagte er, nachdem er sich vorgestellt hatte, "die Kollegen und ich, wir wollen Boerne was zum Geburtstag schenken. Und mich hat's diesmal erwischt, ich muß mir was ausdenken. Und da dachte ich, für's Golfspielen braucht man doch sicher das ein oder andere, was ihm noch fehlt."

Bollinger wirkte etwas überrascht, schien ihm seine Geschichte jedoch zu glauben. Die kreative Auslegung der Wahrheit bereitete ihm in diesem Fall zum Glück keinerlei moralische Probleme, Boernes und sein Verhältnis mußte Bollinger ja nun wirklich nicht interessieren.

"Was wollen Sie denn anlegen?"

"Kann schon etwas mehr sein, wir sind einige, und es ist ja immerhin der 45.", sagte Thiel und hoffte, daß Boerne nie erfahren würde, daß er ihn gerade ein Jahr älter gemacht hatte.

"Hm ..." Bollinger schien zu überlegen und ging dann eine Reihe von Gegenständen durch, die Thiel trotz seiner Recherchen so gut wie nichts sagten, allerdings immer versehen mit dem Zusatz "hat er schon", "benutzt er nicht" oder "hält er für überflüssigen Schnickschnack" - Thiel überlegte gerade, ob er eigentlich eifersüchtig sein müßte angesichts der Tatsache, daß dieser Bollinger Boernes Ausrüstung Stück für Stück zu kennen schien, als sein Gesprächspartner plötzlich innehielt.

"Das könnte vielleicht etwas sein."

Fünf Minuten später war er mit Namen und Bezugsquelle für das neueste Stück Technik in der Welt des Golfes versehen. Bollinger versicherte ihm, daß Boerne über die Anschaffung bereits nachgedacht, sie aber noch nicht getätigt hatte: "Das hätte er mir sofort unter die Nase gerieben."

***

"Wo warst du so lange?" fragte Boerne, als er zurück in die Wohnung kam. Aber auch dafür war er gerüstet.

"Die Roggenbrötchen waren aus. Ich mußte eins weiter laufen." Er stellte die Brötchentüte auf dem Tisch ab, den Boerne mittlerweile gedeckt hatte. Zu zweit frühstücken machte auch viel mehr Spaß als alleine.

"Wollen wir heute angeln gehen? Mein Vater leiht uns sein Boot." Boerne sah ihn skeptisch an. "Du darfst was zu lesen mitnehmen." Die Miene des anderen hellte sich augenblicklich auf, und Thiel grinste. Auf die Art und Weise hatten sie beide Spaß. Und er eine Chance, einen Fisch zu fangen. Und bevor sie aufbrachen, würde er noch schnell Nadeshda anrufen und sie bitten, eine Onlinebestellung für ihn zu machen. Nur mit Kreditkarte, hatte Bollinger gesagt, Lieferung innerhalb einer Woche. Und er wußte, daß Nadeshda im Gegensatz zu ihm eine Kreditkarte besaß. Außerdem kannte sie sich mit diesem ganzen Internetkram viel besser aus als er. Und wenn das Päckchen bei ihr ankam, bestand auch keine Gefahr, daß Boerne zu früh etwas merkte und die Überraschung im Eimer war. Das war, alles in allem, die perfekte Lösung für sein Geschenkproblem.

***

"Ich hab' dann übrigens einen Tisch reserviert", sagte Boerne vom Küchentisch aus, während er schon einmal den Wein für ihr Abendessen kostete und ihm beim Braten der beiden Forellen zusah.

"Hm?"

"Bei Bruno. Am Sonntag. Man muß da ja nun mal was machen, wohl oder übel. Aber wir können es eigentlich auch genausogut als Abschluß unseres Urlaubs sehen."

Thiel fiel vor Schreck die Forelle, die er gerade wenden wollte, zurück in die Pfanne. "Verdammt!"

"Ist doch nicht schlimm", sagte Boerne. "Die kann man doch auch noch essen, wenn sie auseinandergebrochen ist."

Zum Glück stand er mit dem Rücken zu Boerne. _Sonntag? SONNTAG?!_ Die Lieferung sollte frühestens nächsten Mittwoch eintreffen.

"Aber du hast doch gesagt ... du hast doch _nächstes_ Wochenende gesagt."

"Hm?" Boerne klang überrascht. "Ja natürlich. Nächstes Wochenende. Das ist doch das nächste Wochenende. Am 11."

In seiner Verzweiflung hätte er beinahe _Das ist *dieses* Wochenende! *Nächstes* Wochenende ist nächstes Wochenende!_ gerufen, aber er konnte sich gerade noch bremsen, bevor Boerne am Ende noch Verdacht schöpfte.

"Um acht", sagte Boerne. "Soll ich die Teller bringen, damit du den Fisch auftun kannst?"

Das war nicht fair. Das war einfach nicht fair.

* tbc *


	7. Überraschende Plotwendung

***

Er hatte die halbe Nacht nicht geschlafen. Diese Golfsache war sein Rettungsanker gewesen, und jetzt stand er wieder ganz ohne was da. Und ohne die geringste Alternatividee. Und noch dazu war inzwischen Freitag, und Boernes Geburtstag war schon übermorgen. Warum mußte er sich auch so mißverständlich ausdrücken! Das ganze war überhaupt eigentlich Boernes Schuld, der seinen Geburtstag möglichst zu vermeiden schien und die letzten Jahre erfolgreich so getan hatte, als habe er überhaupt keinen Geburtstag. An dem Gedankengang war was dran, aber trotzdem konnte er nicht ganz das ungute Gefühl verscheuchen, daß er ja wohl das korrekte Geburtsdatum seines Freundes kennen sollte. Am Ende hatte Herbert doch recht. Thiel stöhnte. Die Lage war wirklich verzweifelt, wenn er so etwas auch nur in Erwägung zog.

Während Boerne zum Bäcker unterwegs war, versuchte er über die Hotline der Firma, bei der er Boernes Geschenk bestellt hatte, herauszubekommen, ob doch irgendwie eine Eilzustellung möglich war. Aber wen auch immer er da am Telefon erwischt hatte, Ahnung hatte der nicht. Stattdessen wiederholte er die Lieferzeiten, die Thiel auch schon im Internet gesehen und die Nadeshda ihm nach der Bestellung genannt hatte. Er ging sogar soweit, seine verzweifelte Lage zu schildern, aber mehr als _frühestens nächsten Mittwoch_ bekam er nicht zu hören. In den drei Minuten, die ihm noch blieben, bevor Boerne zurück war, rief er Nadeshda an und bat sie, die Bestellung zu stornieren. Als er auflegte, hörte er schon den Schlüssel in der Wohnungstür. Nadeshda hatte zwar mitfühlend geklungen, aber da war auch ein leicht vorwurfsvoller Ton mitgeschwungen, so als könnte sie es nicht fassen, daß er tatsächlich nicht gewußt hatte, daß Boernes Geburtstag schon diesen Sonntag war. Wahrscheinlich dachte sie auch, daß er das nun wirklich wissen müßte.

Als Boerne fröhlich pfeifend zurück in die Wohnung kam, hätte er glatt heulen können. Oder etwas gegen die Wand werfen. Stattdessen ging er in die Küche und beschäftigte sich damit, Kaffee aufzusetzen, damit der andere möglichst nicht mitbekam, in welcher Stimmung er gerade war.

"Frank?"

Keine Chance, anscheinend. Thiel schluckte und konzentrierte sich auf den Kaffeefilter.

"Letzter Urlaubstag?" fragte Boerne und er nickte schnell, erleichtert, daß Boerne seine miese Laune einer anderen Ursache zugeordnet hatte.

"Und ich hab' schlecht geschlafen." Das war nicht die ganze Wahrheit, aber es stimmte immerhin. Und als er sich umdrehte, sah Boerne so wenig nach dem Boerne aus, den er all die Jahre gekannt hatte, daß ihm die nächsten Worte ohne nachzudenken über die Lippen kamen. "Ich hab' dich vermißt."

"Während ich beim Bäcker war?" fragte Boerne, aber lächelte dabei, als wäre das gar nicht so absurd wie es sich anhörte.

Trotzdem behielt er den Rest seiner Gedanken lieber für sich und umarmte Boerne stattdessen.

_Immer. All die Jahre._

_Und wieso haben wir noch nie deinen Geburtstag gefeiert?_

***

Vielleicht reichte es ja doch, dachte er, während sie beim Frühstück saßen, wenn er sich auf die Suche nach einer Krawatte machte. Immerhin kam es doch vor allem auf den guten Willen an, oder? Es war schließlich nicht seine Schuld, wenn es so schwer war, für Boerne etwas zu finden. Und außerdem schien Boerne sowieso keine großen Erwartungen zu haben, was seinen Geburtstag anging.

Er musterte den anderen, der in seine Zeitung vertieft war und lesend nach der Kaffeetasse griff, einen Schluck nahm und die Tasse wieder abstellte.

_Man muß da ja nun mal was machen, wohl oder übel._

_Es war ja immer Ferienzeit, da waren sowieso immer alle in Urlaub._

Es war so offensichtlich. Warum war er nicht gleich darauf gekommen? Er war sich zwar nicht hundertprozentig sicher, ob Boerne sich das wünschte, aber zumindest war das etwas, was er noch nie bekommen hatte.

Er würde für Boerne eine Geburtstagsfeier organisieren.

* tbc *


	8. Sieg in letzter Sekunde

***

Es war eine echte Herausforderung gewesen, innerhalb eines Tages alles zu organisieren, ohne daß Boerne etwas davon mitbekam. Angefangen mit der Frage, wen er einladen sollte. Viele standen nicht auf seiner Liste, aber schließlich kam es bei so einer Feier nicht auf die Menge, sondern auf die Qualität an.

 _Na klar ist sein Geburtstag an diesem Sonntag_ , hatte Frau Haller gesagt, sich dann aber zum Glück jeden weiteren Kommentars enthalten und stattdessen einfach zugesagt, als er von der Feier erzählt hatte. Nadeshda war etwas verdutzt gewesen, hatte aber Zeit und wollte auch gerne kommen. Samt ihrem Martin. _Wird auch langsam Zeit, daß sich mal alle kennenlernen_. Frau Haller und Nadeshda hatten sich außerdem bereit erklärt, Essen von Krusensterns zu holen und in Boernes Wohnung alles vorzubereiten, während er dafür sorgen würde, daß Boerne sich am Nachmittag nicht mehr zuhause blicken ließ.

Am meisten hatte ihn die Reaktion von Frau Klemm überrascht, die erst gar nichts gesagt hatte, so lange, daß er schon nachfragen wollte, ob sie noch in der Leitung war.

"Frau Klemm?"

"Ich bringe eine Torte mit."

"Eine ... Torte?"

"Gibt eh immer zu wenig Gelegenheiten um zu backen", hatte sie gesagt, als sei das das normalste auf der Welt. "Um sieben geht's los?"

Boernes Cousine kam nicht in Frage, aber mit einiger Überwindung hatte er noch einmal bei seiner Schwester angerufen. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob Boerne sich freuen würde, aber andererseits - auf jeden Fall mochte er seine Nichte, und Familie gehörte nunmal dazu zu einer richtigen Geburtstagsfeier. Wenn man noch welche hatte. Außerdem war es wirklich an der Zeit, daß sich alle einmal kennenlernten. "Eine Überraschungsfeier?" hatte Boernes Schwester gefragt, und er hatte das _Glauben Sie wirklich, daß das so eine gute Idee ist?_ so deutlich gehört, als hätte sie es laut gesagt. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber er hatte trotzdem _Ja_ geantwortet. Wie sich herausstellte, war Boernes Schwager an dem Wochenende auf Dienstreise, Betty und ihre Mutter konnten aber kommen. Das Gespräch war bei weitem nicht so unangenehm gewesen wie das erste, und am Ende hatte sich Boernes Schwester mit _Wir schenken uns ja nichts, aber ich kann Wein mitbringen, für die Feier_ verabschiedet. Wieder eine Sorge weniger. Wenn es der falsche Wein war, war das dann wenigstens nicht seine Schuld.

Schließlich und endlich, weil er schon einmal dabei war, und weil das ja nun auch irgendwie Familie war, hatte er Herbert angerufen. Immerhin feierte sein Vater gerne, und er *hatte* gesagt, daß er Boerne mochte. Also, er hatte gesagt, daß er Boerne nicht nicht mochte. Und Zeit hatte sein Vater sowieso immer, wenn er sich nicht gerade in Indien herumtrieb. Trotzdem hatte er sich ziemlich geziert, so lange, bis Thiel beinahe _Dann bleib halt zuhause_ gesagt hätte. Hatte er aber nicht, weil es ihm plötzlich sehr wichtig gewesen war, daß sein Vater auch dabei war. Obwohl er gar nicht so genau wußte, warum eigentlich. Und dann hatte Herbert doch grummelnd zugesagt und erklärt, er werde einen Kasten Bier mitbringen. Als Geburtstagsgeschenk. _Sonst muß ich am Ende den ganzen Abend Wein trinken._

Ganz kurz hatte er überlegt, ob er Boernes Notizbuch durchgehen sollte auf der Suche nach weiteren möglichen Gästen, aber dann hatte er die Idee schnell wieder verworfen. Die jetzigen Gäste kannte er wenigstens größtenteils und wußte, daß ihnen etwas an Boerne lag. Blieb nur noch das Problem, wie er das Geburtstagskind am Nachmittag zuverlässig von seiner Wohnung fernhalten sollte. Darüber grübelte er jetzt schon eine ganze Weile, während Boerne noch selig schlummerte. Er schielte zum Wecker. Fast sieben. Eigentlich könnte er schon mal aufstehen, sich rausschleichen und ein Geburtstagsfrühstück vorbereiten. Vielleicht fiel ihm ja unterwegs was ein für den Nachmittag.

***

Der Spaziergang zum Bäcker hatte sich gelohnt, ihm war tatsächlich etwas eingefallen. In Sendenhorst hatte vor kurzem die größte Minigolfanlage im Münsterland eröffnet, mit allen Schikanen, zumindest wenn man Meier II Glauben schenkte. Zum Golfspielen würde ihn Boerne sicher niemals bringen, aber an Minigolf hatte er früher ziemlich viel Spaß gehabt. Und falls das unter Boernes Würde war - man wußte ja nie - dann würde er einfach einen Ausflug bei dem schönen Wetter vorschlagen. Vielleicht ein Picknick. Zu einer Tour in seinem Cabrio sagte Boerne garantiert nie Nein.

Auf dem Rückweg fiel sein Blick auf die Auslage eines Blumenladens und blieb an einem Strauß mit Gartenblumen hängen. Das erinnerte ihn an früher, da hatte er für seine Mutter meistens einen Strauß in ihrem Schrebergarten gepflückt. Und manchmal auch in den Schrebergärten der Nachbarn ... Thiel mußte lächeln bei der Erinnerung. Seine Mutter hatte nie etwas gesagt, obwohl sie natürlich gewußt hatte, welche Blumen aus ihrem Garten stammten und welche ganz offensichtlich nicht. Jedenfalls war das genau das richtige für ein Geburtstagsfrühstück.

Wieder zurück in der Wohnung hörte er Boerne im Bad, was ihm die nötige Zeit verschaffte, den Tisch zu decken und das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Eine Vase fand er auf die Schnelle nicht, da mußte ein großes Glas reichen, aber das war verzeihbar, fand er. So gut kannte er sich hier immer noch nicht aus, und Boernes Ordnungssystem war, gelinde gesagt, gewöhnungsbedürftig.

Er hatte gerade die letzten Handgriffe getan, als Boerne in die Küche kam und verdutzt stehen blieb.

"Geburtstagsfrühstück", erklärte Thiel fröhlich. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

***

Wie sich herausstellte, *war* Minigolf unter Boernes Würde. Eigentlich schade. Vielleicht würde er ihn ein andermal überreden, aber an seinem Geburtstag sollte er gefälligst das tun, was ihm Spaß machte. Zum Glück schlug die Ausflugsidee an, und um halb zwei konnte er Nadeshda endlich reine Luft in Boernes Wohnung melden. Den Tisch, den Boerne reserviert hatte, hatte er schon morgens abgesagt. Jetzt gab es endgültig kein Zurück mehr.

***

Um fünf mußte er Boerne mit einigem Einsatz davon abbringen, schon zu früh wieder nach Hause zurück zu kehren. Zum Glück rasteten sie gerade an einem schattigen, einsamen Plätzchen, so daß er alle Register der Überzeugungskunst ziehen konnte.

***

Kurz nach sieben waren sie zurück auf dem Heimweg, um, wie Boerne dachte, sich fürs Abendessen umzuziehen. Er hatte noch nicht wirklich überlegt, wie es weitergehen sollte, hatte aber in letzter Minute das deutliche Gefühl, daß es vielleicht nicht ratsam wäre, Boerne völlig ahnungslos in die Wohnung laufen und von den Gästen überraschen zu lassen. Fünf Minuten Zeit, sich auf die veränderte Situation einzustellen, wären sicher nicht verkehrt, dachte Thiel und holte tief Luft, nachdem Boerne die Haustür aufgeschlossen hatte.

"Ich hab' da übrigens noch ein Geschenk für dich."

"Hm?" sagte Boerne und sah ihn überrascht an, während er die Treppe nach oben ging. "Was -"

"Planänderung. Wir feiern hier."

"Hier?" Boernes Gesicht war ein einziges großes Fragezeichen.

"Im kleinen Kreis." Er nickte zur Tür. "Mach auf."

***

Im großen und ganzen war alles gut gegangen. Boerne war zwar trotz seiner knappen Vorwarnung noch ziemlich fassungslos gewesen, als er mit einem mehrstimmigen und asynchronen "Überraschung!" begrüßt worden war. Aber danach entwickelte das ganze ziemlich schnell eine Eigendynamik, die er selbst so auch nicht vorhergesehen hatte. Boerne fehlten die Worte angesichts der gigantischen Torte, die Frau Klemm mitgebracht hatte. Boernes Schwester fachsimpelte mit Frau Haller, während Betty sich ein bißchen zu angeregt mit Martin unterhielt. Sein Vater überraschte Boerne mit einer Umarmung - ganz offensichtlich war er bereits nicht mehr nüchtern, dachte Thiel, aber egal, Boerne sah nicht wirklich unglücklich aus - und einem dreiviertelvollen Kasten Bier. Er fand unter Boernes Plattensammlung etwas, was in seinen Ohren halbwegs als Musik durchging. Frau Klemm tanzte, und Nadeshda bewies seinem Vater, daß sie eine Bierflasche auf mehr Arten öffnen konnte als er. Boerne schnitt mit chirurgischer Präzision die Torte an und sah großzügig darüber hinweg, daß Frau Haller Wotan mitgebracht hatte und der nun das halbe Sofa belegte. Boernes Schwester erzählte nach einigen Gläsern Wein Geschichten aus Boernes Kindheit, Betty versteckte sich peinlich berührt hinter ihrem Handy, Frau Haller tanzte mit Boerne und er verwickelte seinen Vater in ein Gespräch, weil der Anstalten machte, Frau Klemm aufzufordern.

Boerne fragte: "Willst du ein Stück Geburtstagskuchen?"

Boerne küßte ihn, ein Glas Wein in der einen und einen Teller mit Torte in der anderen Hand.

***

"Boerne?" Der andere stand in der Küche und starrte auf das Chaos, das die Gäste hinterlassen hatten. "Ich räum' morgen früh vor der Arbeit auf."

"Mhm ..."

"Alles O.K.?"

"Danke", sagte Boerne. "Für das Geschenk."

Einen Augenblick war er etwas verwirrt, bis er sah, daß Bornes Blick eigentlich an dem Blumenstrauß hing, der seit dem Frühstück mitten auf dem Tisch stand. "Die Blumen?"

"Mir hat noch nie jemand Blumen geschenkt", murmelte Boerne. "Eigentlich komisch. Ich mag Blumen."

Für einen Moment verschlug es ihm glattweg die Sprache. Blumen. Wieso war er nicht gleich auf Blumen gekommen?

Andererseits - dann hätte Boerne nie seine Geburtstagsfeier bekommen. Und die Feier hatte Spaß gemacht. Ihm auf jeden Fall. Und den Gästen auch. Und er vermutete sehr auch Boerne, selbst wenn der sich zu diesem Thema nach wie vor bedeckt hielt.

"Eigentlich war mein Geschenk ja die Feier", erinnerte er den anderen. "War gar nicht so einfach, das alles zu organisieren."

"Tatsächlich ..." In Boernes Stimme lag der Hauch eines Lächelns. "Wenn ich das richtig sehe, haben Alberich und Frau Krusenstern für Essen und Dekoration gesorgt, meine Schwester für den Wein, dein Vater fürs Bier und Frau Klemm für die Torte, während du dich an einem sonnigen Sonntagnachmittag durchs Münsterland hast chauffieren lassen."

"Also bitte! Ich hatte die Idee!"

"Und du räumst auf", sagte Boerne und lächelte jetzt wirklich.

* Fin *


	9. Epilog

***

"Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt gar nicht damit gerechnet, daß du mir etwas schenkst", sagte Boerne, als das Licht aus und er technisch gesehen schon kein Geburtstagskind mehr war.

"Was?"

"Naja ..." Boerne zog ihn näher. "Ich weiß doch, daß dir das nicht besonders liegt. Und es ist ja nicht so, als käme es darauf an, was man sich zum Geburtstag schenkt ... Ich meine ... Du weißt schon."

Er sollte sich später noch oft dafür verfluchen, was er als nächstes sagte. Aber in diesem Moment, mit der Erinnerung an Boernes Gesichtsausdruck, als er die Torte angeschnitten hatte, war es die Sache wert.

"Ach was. Für dich fällt mir das doch leicht."

* Fin *


End file.
